


Free but at what cost?

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, CC-3636 | Wolffe Needs A Hug, Canonical Character Death, Clone Trooper Inhibitor Chips (Star Wars), Gen, Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: CC-3636 checks on Plo Koon's body.
Relationships: Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Free but at what cost?

**Author's Note:**

> At first I couldn't decide if I wanted to stick with canon or if I wanted to make an AU where Plo was still alive and Wolffe lied to the others that he was dead in order to get them away and carry him to safety, but in the end I've decided to stick with canon for once.  
> I might write a second chapter where instead Plo's still alive if enough people want it though.

General Koon’s ship gets shot down, falling down at a high speed. The clones celebrate the execution of the traitor.

CC-3636 isn’t convinced yet, however; he needs to see him dead with his own eyes.

He makes the men know where he’s going, then he leaves, headed towards the crashing site, reaching it pretty easily. Since the battle’s over, there is nobody that could stop him, and even if there was, CC-3636 would’ve taken care of them before they could’ve taken care of him.

There is still smoke coming out of the ship, and there’s also a small fire that is easily extinguishable. They haven’t been told to bring back the body, just to kill it, but CC-3636 wants to see it intact, he doesn’t even know why. He needs to see if it’s _real_.

As he searches the remains, he stumbles upon the traitor’s body. He kneels down beside him and checks his pulse; only then he can be certain that he’s dead - Jedi are known to be hardy after all.

He’s dead.

Their mission is complete.

Wait! What are they doing?

They have… They’ve killed general Plo!

His head hurts, and _Wolffe_ greets his teeth at the immense pain. He feels like he’s going to explode!

He takes his helmet off, throwing it on the ground, trying to catch his breath, but things aren’t getting better in the slightest. If anything, his head pounds even more as panic begins to take over his mind.

This has to be a nightmare.

How… How could this happen? How could they have followed such a wrong order so blindly?

Is Wolffe the only one who’s feeling like this? What about his brothers?

His senses are so dull that he notices that other troopers are approaching him only when they’re just a few steps behind.

“Commander, status?” That’s Boost. The voice is his, but he sounds… _different_ , almost robotic. Wolffe turns towards him but he can’t discern everything with that damned helmet covering his face. He almost launches himself at him in order to chuck it off, but he’s afraid of what he’d find under it. “Any problems, _commander_?”

There’s a dangerous hint in that question, Wolffe picks it up with ease. This isn’t how Boost, or any of them would act: it’s like he’s suspicious of his vod. How can this be? The Wolfpack has always been a tightly knitted group, how can things change so easily?

“Commander?” Last warning.

Wolffe clears his throat.

“Target’s dead.”

_Nothing._

Nobody responds.

One by one, the troopers that have joined Wolffe being to walk away, reporting on their comms.

Wolffe almost calls out to them, but even as he opens his lips and reaches out with his hand, no words come out.

This is wrong, so very much wrong. His brothers would never act like this; something must’ve happened, but what?!

He turns to his dead general.

He would know, he always did. What can Wolffe hope to accomplish on his own?

His general is dead. _Dead!_

How did this happen? They were fighting at Cato Neimoidia, and they had won. The general was just going on a patrol flight - routine for them - when…

His comm had beeped. A message from the Chancellor.

_Execute Order 66._

_All Jedi are traitors._

_Execute them._

_Execute them._

No… No!

This time, Wolffe screams.

When he wakes up - when did he even pass out? - the first thing he hopes for is that the one from before was just a nightmare, but all it takes is a quick glance around to know that no, unfortunately it’s all real.

Plo Koon’s body is still there, welcoming him back to reality.

His head still hurts, but at least now Wolffe’s beginning to get used to it.

So much silence surrounding him… Wait.

He gets up despite his wobbly legs and looks around. He sees no gunships nor… anything else.

Did they leave him for dead?

He calls out for his brothers but nobody answers.

He tries for his comm, but it’s jammed.

He’s alone.

What is he supposed to do? Where is he supposed to go?

He has nobody that can guide him now, point him to the right direction.

He can do this. He _has_ to.

If only his head would stop hurting!

First things first, he needs to find out if he’s truly alone in this. There has to be some vode that haven’t been influenced by… whatever they’ve been influenced by.

After finding them, he needs to investigate what happened exactly, because he doesn’t know what this is and he doesn’t like not knowing it.

What happens after that? They figure out if what happened is reversible and they find a way to help the rest of the vode.

It’s an ambitious plan, especially given his limited resources.

Wolffe doesn’t know how he’ll accomplish this, but he’ll figure something out. _He has to._


End file.
